Julian and Friends meet Mulan
Julian and Friends meet Mulan is the twenty-third episode of the second season of the Chronicles of Kincaid. Plot The film opens when the Huns, led by the ruthless Shan Yu, invade China alongside Demona, Luke Castellan and Rohan and their Dark Legion soldiers. The Chinese emperor commands a general mobilization in which each family is given a conscription notice. The story then switches to the Fa family where the only child Fa Mulan is preparing to meet the matchmaker that day. Meanwhile, Julian and his friends arrive in China. Mulan gets ready and meets the matchmaker only to make a spectacle of herself and fail miserably. Later, at home her father Fa Zhou comforts her just as Imperial forces arrive to give out conscription notices. Fa Zhou, having no son to fight, is forced to enlist despite his age and disability (a limp from a previous war). Mulan poses as a man and she flees to join the army in his place. The Fa family's ancestors, in a bid to protect Mulan, attempt to send the 'Great Stone Dragon' to protect her. Instead, Mushu, a small dragon goes to find her in order to regain his position as family guardian after failing to protect an earlier member of the Fa family. He, in turn, is accompanied by a dubiously "lucky" cricket named Cri-kee. Outside the camp, Mulan meets up with Julian and his friends after Po and Brooklyn mistake Mushu for one of Dr. Faciliers shadow creatures. Mulan soon asks Julian and his friends to join them, saying "it would be much easier to fit in if she's with guys like them". When Alice realizes who Mulan really is, the team decides to keep it a secret. Mulan, Julian and the others proceed into camp and meet fellow soldiers, but under the machinations of Snotlout and Raphael, start a camp-wide brawl. In one of the tents, General Li promotes his son Captain Li Shang to Captain and orders him to train new troops while the General attempts to stop Shan Yu at a nearby mountain pass. Outside, Li Shang stops the brawl, but not before taking an interest in the fighting skills of Julian and his friends (even the girls). He questions them, during Julian explains his friends interest in joining the Army, asking Captain Shang to give them a chance to prove themselves. They soon introduce Mulan as 'Ping,' Fa Zhou's "estranged" son. Soon, Shang begins a grueling training schedule and is visibly impressed by Julian and his friends fighting skills. He soon pushes the other recruits harder and is visibly disappointed at his new troop's lack of abilities. He is most disappointed by Mulan, whom he eventually orders to return home. She instead succeeds in impressing him by retrieving an arrow from a tall pole while weighed down with brass amulets. The troops, inspired by this, all improve and become good soldiers, particularly Yao, Ling, and Chien-Po, who eventually become the team buddies. Mushu, Mantis, Monkey and Lexington soon overhear that Chi-Fu, the emperor's adviser, is still not satisfied with the fighting abilities of Julian's friends and the soldiers and insults Julian and Shangs leadership qualities. Mushu, Mantis and the others soon forge a letter from the General, ordering Captain Shang to meet him at the pass. The team and the troops set out to meet General Li, but find the village at the pass razed and the Imperial Troops slaughtered. From the evidence, Donatello confirms that the Dark Legion is allied with the Huns and Rohan, Demona and Luke are leading them. After pausing to mourn, they make their way to the Emperor. As they journey, Mushu accidentally fires a cannon, giving their position away to the Huns and the Dark Legion. Demona and Shan Yu soon lead soon lead a massive force against them while Mulan and Hiccup come up with a crazy idea. With Toothless, Hiccup flies up to the mountain and causes an avalanche, leading to the Huns and Dark Legion being buried beneath the snow. Mushu soon inadvertently reveals that Mulan is a woman and that Julian and the others knew all along. While Chi-Fu demands their execution, Shang only dismisses them from the army, not looking back at Julian. Mulan and Mushu discuss the true reason why they are there: he to get back in the good graces of the ancestors, she to prove she can do something right for a change. All our heroes decide to take the whole blame with Mulan, to which Mulan calls them wonderful friends. As they prepare to leave, Shan Yu, Rohan, Demona and Luke emerge from the snow with half a dozen of Shan Yu's best warriors. Mulan and the others quickly decides to follow them and warn Shang. In the Imperial City, the troops are part of a parade in their honor as the 'Heroes of China', but none (except Chi Fu) are enjoying themselves, as they are in shock about Mulan. Shang is surprised when Mulan and the others ride up, but dismisses her warning. When the crowd refuses to listen to Mulan or the others, Donatello reminds them that they are a bunch of kids and miscreants. Shang presents the Emperor with the sword of Shan Yu, but Shan Yu's falcon snatches it from his hands and carries it to his master on the roof of the palace. Demona, Rohan and Luke reveals themselves along with Shan Yu's warriors and abduct the emperor. Mulan and and the others soon enter the palace disguised as concubines and battle the Dark Legion forces. While Rohan, Demona and Luke escape, Shan Yu is led to his death through fireworks. The Emperor and others in the Imperial City all pay their respects to Mulan and our heroes by bowing to her. While the Emperor offers to make Julian his new general, he declines, saying Shang deserves it more than he does. The team soon departs China, with Mulan returning home. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2